


A Gift From His Heart

by LondonFan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonFan/pseuds/LondonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day - to Sherlock - is another stupid human holiday, simply designed to make people spend their money on unneccessary things. That's why John assumes that there is no need for presents. Oh, how wrong he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From His Heart

“John.” Sherlock’s deep voice echoed through the flat. He stood in front of John, more or less looming over him. He was clad only in his blue bathrobe, a nicotine patch peeked out of his sleeve, and his curls were unruly as ever. Given that it was ten AM, he probably only just got up. 

“Mh?” John, sitting on the sofa in 221B, didn't look up but continued typing up a new blog entry. It had been _ages_ since he was able to actually write something. They'd been extremely busy the last few weeks, but his readers wanted to be kept up-to-date. And what better way to spend a day off with doing just that? But apparently, Sherlock didn't think so.

“ _John_.” This was more of a growl now, and it's intensity forced John to react. A certain Consulting Detective really didn't like being ignored, John knew. He'd been there, he'd done that, he didn't need it again, ta very much.

“Yes, Sherlock?” John gave a sigh but still didn’t look up. “What can I do for you?”

“John, for _God’s sakes_ , stop typing and _look at me_.” Sherlock’s voice became more urgent and he leaned forward, their foreheads almost crashing together. What was _personal space_ anyway, huh?

“Yes. Fine. _Fine_.” John closed the laptop's lid, knowing that arguing with Sherlock would be his downfall anyway, and looked up. “What is it?”

Sherlock pulled back, but only a little, and continued to stare John down. “It is,” he stated, “Valentine’s Day.”

John blinked. “Well done, Sherlock, you actually looked at the calendar I gave you. I'm proud.” With that he shook his head in confusion and picked up his laptop to continue working, but was interrupted by a cold hand that had an iron grip on his wrist.

Sherlock made a dismissing gesture. “I looked at my phone and it told me it was Valentine's Day but that’s not the _point_.”

John stayed silent.

“The point _is_ ,” Sherlock continued, “that today is the day of love.”

“Hm.”

“And I understand that the custom of this day is to spend it with loved ones and people that love you and to give them stupidly soppy little gifts.”

“Basically,” John answered. What was the purpose of this? Did he want John to go outside, murder someone and draw little hearts on him so Sherlock would get a murder as a Valentine's gift?

All of a sudden, Sherlock became flustered and nervous and fiddled with something in the pocket of his trousers. John stared at him with wide eyes. “Sherlock… don’t tell me you actually _got_ me something for Valentine’s Day?”

Sherlock averted his gaze, saying nothing.

“Oh Jesus.” John sank down against the sofa’s backrest and ran a hand over his face. “I thought… I thought you didn’t care much for this sort of stuff. Sentiment and all that.”

Sherlock cleared his throat. “I don’t, that is true. However, everything is different when you are concerned.”

John opened his mouth but closed it again soon. He didn’t know what to say. Sherlock apparently didn’t, either, as he thrust an envelope in John’s face and looked away again.

John hesitantly took the envelope which carried his name in Sherlock’s curly, elegant handwriting. He gently opened it, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He’d have never thought that Sherlock… _Sherlock_ of all people, would get him something for Valentine’s Day.

Yes, they had been in a relationship for seven months. Yes, they were happy together, very much so, and Sherlock had turned out to be much of a cuddler – to John’s surprise and pleasure. They had shared several kisses, sweet and soft, passionate and wanting. They held hands whenever they deemed it appropriate, and they hugged at least twice a day.  More, if Sherlock allowed it. At night, they curled up together in Sherlock’s bed, bodies pressed close together, feeling the other’s heart beat.

But yet, Sherlock still hadn’t told John the three magic words, and John hadn’t either. He knew he loved Sherlock, oh, and _how_ he knew. But he didn’t want to overwhelm him, didn’t want to risk anything. The Consulting Detective was, after all, not very experienced when it came to relationships and love, and John didn't want to scare him away, maybe even lose him forever - so he left the topic of love alone.

And now _this_.

A _present_. On _Valentine’s Day_. From _Sherlock_.

John opened the envelope, trying to ignore his shaking hands. He pulled out a piece of paper that turned out to be a scan of an x-ray of a human thorax. The centre of the image was the heart, hidden behind the ribs but still clearly visible. In the upper left corner it said _S.Holmes_ , and John realised.

Sherlock had given him his heart.

When John didn’t say anything for a while, simply staring at the scan, Sherlock panicked. “John?”, he asked, “John, did I do it wrong? Did I offend you?”

“What?” John looked up. “No, _no_ , absolutely not!” He blinked once, twice. His vision had gone blurry.

In a rush, Sherlock fell to his knees and took John’s face into his hands. “You’re _crying_ , John! I did do something wrong.”

“No!” A laugh bubbled up in John’s chest. “Tears of joy, Sherlock. Happy tears. You heard of that?”

Sherlock blinked.

“God, Sherlock.” John framed his face with his hands and pulled him closer, noses touching. “This is the best possible gift you could have given me, you git.”

“You – you like it?”

“I _love_ it, Sherlock!” John pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s nose. “Just as I love _you_.” And with that, he gently touched his lips to Sherlock’s, eyes fluttering close, lips gently pulling and caressing. “I love you,” he whispered as Sherlock’s hands slid down to his neck. “I love you,” he uttered as he dropped to the floor to be closer to Sherlock. “I love you, Sherlock,” he murmured when Sherlock pulled him close and held him in a tight embrace.

“I love you, too, John,” said Sherlock, and it was the most perfect gift of them all.

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
